


I’ll Take Care of You

by writingforanothertime



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fighting, M/M, albert has a slight panic attack, albert was scrappy in high school, almer, blood mention, elmer just wants to make things better, these boys love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforanothertime/pseuds/writingforanothertime
Summary: albert comes home looking,, not so good
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies)
Kudos: 6





	I’ll Take Care of You

Elmer was worried. Extremely worried. Albert was late coming home. Very unlike him, punctuality was kinda his thing if he had promised someone he’d be there. 

Elmer sat on the couch twisting his hands together in anxiety when the apartment door opened. 

Albert was breathing hard and his hands were bloody. 

“Al, wha-“ Elmer started, standing up. But Albert shook his head and gently pushed his shoulder aside with a shaking hand. 

Albert went to their bedroom and shut the door. Elmer went up to the door and twisted the handle though he knew it would be locked. 

“Albert, what happened? Are you ok?” 

Albert was on the other side of the door, trembling and unable to speak. Slowly he slid down to a sitting position and curled up, head buried in his knees. 

Elmer waited for about ten minutes trying to keep his cool but he was almost more worried now that Albert was back. 

“Albert!” The name had meant to come out as a question but instead sounded desperate and almost angry. 

“Albert open the door! Are you ok? Please tell me you’re ok. What’s wrong?” Elmer stood facing the door. He ran a hand through his hair, his anxiety spiked with the silent response. He suddenly hit the door, the negative energy inside him coming out quickly. 

“Open the door,” he yelled. “I swear Albert. I need to see you. You can’t shut me out!” But his anger didn’t last long and almost immediately switched to sadness and fretting again. 

“Please open it up,” the sentence came out weak. “I just want to make sure you’re ok. I’m sorry.” Elmer’s voice broke on the last word and he sat with his back against the door, silent tears running down his cheeks. 

All of the emotions that had gone through both of them in the last little while were very tiring. 

Albert had never heard Elmer sound like that. It almost scared him to hear his sweet boy hit and shout like that. But he was still too shaken up to do anything and just curled tighter. 

Drowsiness overtook Elmer and he dozed off, his cheeks still wet. 

As exhausted as Albert was, sleep wouldn’t come and he couldn’t move from his spot against the door. 

At some point during the night Elmer woke up, then lay down more properly right where he was and went back to sleep. 

Albert stayed there, awake and hurting. Albert’s shaking had stopped at one point, he couldn’t remember when. He had no idea how many hours had passed but the room was turning grey with the promise of sunrise. He was all too aware of how dry his mouth was and how sticky the dried blood felt on his hands and face. He slowly stood up. A tricky and painful process after having spent many hours in pretty much one position. He opened the door to see Elmer laying in front of it. He tried to step over his boyfriend quietly but Elmer was sitting up before Albert got three steps away. 

“Albie?” Elmers voice was scratchy and confused. 

“Hi... I’m going to the bathroom, I need...” he trailed off, the events of last night flooding his mind. He shook his head trying to shake out the thoughts. “I need to clean up.” 

“I’ll come with you,” Elmer got to his feet and followed Albert into the bathroom despite the feeble protests he offered. 

Albert hadn’t even taken off his jacket yet, which he now peeled off. Elmer tossed it into the hallway and watched Albert wash his hands. The water turning red to pink to clear. Albert grimaced when he realized the blood still on his knuckles were scabs. He hadn’t noticed the split knuckles earlier. Now his hands were bruised and sore. He glanced up in the mirror for a second. There’s a bruise on his cheekbone and his lip is split. There’s blood on one side of his face too so there must be a cut. Elmer got a washcloth and lightly nudged Albert away from the sink. 

“Let me help,” Elmer said. He wet the washcloth with warm water. Gently he held Albert’s face with one hand as he wiped it clean. Albert closed his eyes, not wanting to make eye contact. 

The cut stings when Elmer cleans it and the bruise and his lip are sore. 

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Elmer asked. 

Albert shrugged. Elmer tugged Albert’s shirt upwards revealing more bruises. 

“Al,” Elmer whispered. 

“‘M fine, stop.” Albert pushed Elmer away. “Not a big deal.” 

“Albert, you haven’t fought in a long time. I thought you left that in high school.” 

“Well when someone jumps you, you don’t just take it.” He smiled but it looked bitter. 

“Guess there’s a bit of word out there ‘bout me an’ you an’ some people don’t like it. But I can take care of myself. Ok?” 

Elmer backed up, he needed to take a breath, “no, I can help you, you just have to let me,” he moved forwards again, “please Albie, just relax.” 

Albert sighed and leaned against the counter, “fine, what do you want me to do?” 

“If you lay on the counter I’ll wash your hair,” Elmer blushed. 

A small smile appeared on Albert’s face, “yeah ok.” He got up on the counter and Elmer grabbed the bottles from the shower. Then he ran the water until it was almost hot. 

Albert liked the feeling of Elmers fingers in his hair. Usually he wasn’t huge on physical affection or touch in general but this was nice. Elmer massaged his head slowly and kept pushing hair away from his forehead. When he was done he grabbed the hair dryer and had Albert sit on the closed toilet because if he had stayed sitting on the counter Elmer couldn’t reach his hair properly. He combed through Albert’s hair with his fingers until it was dry. He set the hair dryer aside. 

Albert grabbed Elmer by his hips and pulled him between his legs, hugging him tightly. For once Albert felt small and his head could rest against Elmer’s chest. Elmer crossed his arms over Albert’s shoulders and put his chin on the top of his head. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you.”


End file.
